The Secret Behind Insanity
by Lilly Snow
Summary: "The world knows what I have done... But no one ever thought to ask why." The story of the most hated man Alagaesia had ever seen. The tale of Galbatorix, beginning to... end? (Warnings within the authors note)
1. Pale Shadow

**Hey all! As it turns out, my muse and I are not quite dead. She's playing hard to get these days, but basically alive. I think. This isn't my first FanFiction, but it is the first that I plan to actually finish. I used to have an OC fic, but I realized that my old writing style was annoying. Anyway, I'll stop wasting time and space. If you like it, love it, hate it, hate me and want to scream about it, or want to write secret coded messages to the government agency of your choice (we don't judge here) then feel free to review~**

 **WARNING: this fic will have several dark themes, especially later on including child abuse, sexual assault, murder, and complete insanity. I have absolutely no notion of making light of any of these situations or offending anyone (hence a lack of graphic situations) so if you find these matters intensely disturbing, then I apologize for wasting your time.**

 **Thanks in advance,**

 **Lilly.**

 **Oh, and of course the usual "Idon't own anything but my take on the story." All characters, magical powers, locations, etc that are not out of thin air belong to Christopher Paolini. (A moment to appreciate his genius)**

-:- -:- -:-

If you're reading this, then I must have died. I don't foresee this being the case, but in case of some freak accident I have decided to tell this story before it ends. History will know I was evil, generations will say that I was cruel. Only you and I will know the truth. Believe me or not, but I swear that I will not lie within these pages. Well, I will tell stories of several lies, told by me and those that told you of me. I regret to say that I am not some grand creature. I am only a man. Judge as you will off of the truth, instead of history's lies. I leave that decision in your hands.

\- Galbatorix

King of the Empire

Oathbreaker

Argetlam

Let us begin at well, the beginning.

-:- -:- -:-

I nearly died waking up.

I was torn mercifully from my dream, sitting straight up, drenched in a cold sweat and panting like I'd run a league in my sleep. I felt the nightmare slipping away, and I grasped for a moment at the memory… but it was no use.

My head stopped just before the low attic ceiling, on instinct or something. Outside, the sun was just beginning to peek over the rooftops, the golden light turned gritty and dim through the small window. Once my pulse returned to a normal beat, I glanced around tiredly. The same old terrifying wood floor so full of splinters I needed shoes whenever I wasn't in bed. The same old nightstand I'd salvaged from a pile of junk in an alley. The same old shipping pallet and threadbare blankets I'd been swiping off of clotheslines for months.

I reached onto the table and grabbed for the sliver of mirror. It had shattered upon impact with the wall next to my ear. Since I'd bled on it, I figured that it was mine.

I examined my reflection with conditioned distaste. Abnormally tall for an eight year old, lanky and disturbingly thin thanks to the infrequency of mother's mercy, sickly pale from lack of sunlight, thick void black hair, eyes so dark they nearly didn't have an iris at all.

It took a keen eye and being bored as hell to notice the flecks of grey.

Out of habit, I finger combed my hair to moderate acceptance. My actions were cut short by an unearthly howl that still haunts me to this very day.

"GALBATORIX! Get your lousy, lazy ass here, right now or I swear to hell, I'll -"

" Coming mother!" Like a shot I was gone, bolting down the ladder, the hallway, the stairs- and then landing flat on my face as my ankles got tangled by an outstretched foot.

" Morning, Brother." Kaur smiled cheerily. He looked something like me, but so different only those in the house could really tell. His eyes were dark brown, his hair a less definite shade of black, tanned, tall, strong, and with a permanent smirk. " You were taking so long I thought I'd go check on you. Mother is in quite a state." He winked at me evilly and walked upstairs to his bedroom.

I just flashed a rude gesture at his retreating form and finished running to mother. Kaur, four years my senior, was the favorite. He had his own room while I was in the attic behind some boxes filled with putrid perfume. He ate at the table with mother while I plotted ways to sneak table scraps like a dog. He had friends and a girl he wanted to marry. I had to care for mother and the house, forbidden to leave on pain of death. Between his superiority and , he was a living headache. All this because he knew what I didn't. He knew the name of-

Ah. So I was dreaming about him again.

My father. In truth, Kaur and I were half brothers. His father got sick when Kaur was only a year old. I personally believe that she poisoned him for his money, but that's only a theory. My father romanced her once, ( as to why I have no prayer of understanding) and he promised her everything and anything. He delivered too, lavishing her with poetry, gifts , and jewels. The one thing he gave that she did not want was another son. The only thing she wanted that he would not give was commitment. He left after finding out that she was pregnant. She sold and destroyed his gifts, she burned everything he ever wrote her. And she refuses to say his name to me. She doesn't want me to leave. I suppose her bringing me into this nightmarish world made me her slave for eternity. She reminded me that he was a devil, and I was the hellspawn that ruined her fairy tail. Her reminders often involved liquor and blunt instruments.

I have yet to forget a single one.

"There you are, lazy brat. Go make breakfast! Your brother has to leave for work." She was such a pig. Coarse voice, beady eyes, scowling face, scraggly red curls and the worst drinking problem in town. Still, considering her endless parade of 'boyfriends' I guess there must've been something human in her? But I sure as hell don't remember.

" Yes mother" always the safest answer. It gifted temporary safety in the kitchen where I could be mercifully alone. A flurry of chopping and frying later, breakfast was served. They ate quietly, occasionally discussing some village gossip. When another series of profanity greeted me, I cleaned up the table. Today was exceptional: a piece of toast. I decided to stash it for the time being.

On my way upstairs, I heard giggling from the parlor. I hated that more than the yelling. She was always brusque and blunt... But when drunk she was a snake, and her comments seemed even more bitingly cruel. Her client tonight must've been important; she'd pulled out her best wine. I retreated quietly and quickly, knowing the punishment if one of her visitors saw me.

I nibbled idly on one crust of toast and stared through the window. I used to have a great imagination, especially while alone. I could think of nearly anything. I had gone on plenty of adventures around the world as I thought it would be. Something rich and grand, cities made of gold and jewels, mountains that tore open beautiful waterfalls in the sky. Yes, my world would be safe, and beautiful, and perfect. The one thing I never even bothered to imagine was a friend. I knew that between everything, I would end up dying alone in a shed somewhere. I didn't mind that though. I had been conditioned to believe that people were so vile and cruel there was no use in leaving. There was nothing better to run to.

My world would be empty.

-:- -:- -:-

I awoke with a sense of mounting dread. The attic was darker, only a distant streak of orange betraying the sunset. Usually mother would have dragged me out of bed by now... Unless he was still here? She wouldn't let a potential source of income see me or Kaur. Something about kids either dampening or enflaming certain emotions, and she wanted neither. Even weirder than that though was the sound of crying. Downstairs, she was sobbing her heart out. My tension only worsened as I saw the note on my nightstand.

" bye, brother. good riddance.

-Kaur "

What the hell was going on?

-:- -:- -:-

The next day, Kaur was gone. He'd taken some clothes, some food, and a kitchen knife. Mother's temper was worse than anything, quick as a whip and sharp as a blade, scathing and brutal. I spent that night cradling an arm I would learn much later had been severely fractured in eight places. Over time I would get used to hearing my own pulse thrumming in my ears, a lack of sleep due to the pains of the day, and the anguished sobbing from somewhere below.

 **Okay, chapter one check! For now, there may be quite a few time skips, mostly to save everyone's sanity. If anyone feels like reviewing, do you think he's too OOC? (Overly original characterization for the dear newcomers~) I've role played him for a while now, so my version may be slightly different.**


	2. Unlikely Luck

**I'm posting two chapters right away. My plan is to update as my muse functions, so it may be slightly sporadic, but I'll try to find a good schedule. All warnings from chapter one may apply at any time throughout as do all disclaimers. I will update that list as situations change.**

 **Recently edited(seriously, I have no idea what happened...) so sorry dears~ Lesson learned, no more updating from mobile devices at three in the morning -_-"**

 **Thanks,**  
 **Lilly**

She was fairly easy to aggravate after Kaur ran. Her temper had no limit , no hesitation, and no mercy. I learned to live in a semi conscious haze of pain and bleary eyed darkness. I couldn't leave the house at all, she hid the keys and shuttered the windows. Even if I could have gotten out, where would I have gone? No one would've helped me. So many of her customers had seen her beat me bloody. Some had shrugged it off, others had laughed... some helped. The truly vicious and vile visited regularly. I learned how to hide.

Three years passed that way. They said Kaur was dead. I knew better. I could feel it... Something about his parting message.. But they wouldn't search for him, they only scoffed and bluntly said that he'd been mauled to death in the woods. Still, every night for three years I lit a candle for Kaur, an old superstition about guiding the lost. Sometimes mother would find evidence of these late night vigils, and in her rage she'd burn the hell out of me with anything on hand. Eventually, she just stopped caring.

December was hell in that part of the world. Farther north, things froze solid. South, it was pleasantly cool and damp. Instead, our little corner of hell became a frigid mountain of slush. In the middle of this nightmare, I was fast approaching my tenth birthday. Somehow, the gods aligned this day with the rider's visit. It was the first in my memory, the second in my mother's. She forbade me from going on pain of death.

She was so extensive in imprinting that message that I had to tie my escape rope with one hand. By some grace of God I didn't break my neck on the way down.

It was exceptionally cold that year. I was acutely aware of this as I ran over the packed snow and dirt. By the time I reached the square, I was shaking and numb, but so elated I didn't even care. The crowd was massive. The entire town had turned the event into a festival. The smells wafting around the streets made my stomach turn. Suddenly, some scraggly farmhand shouted over the noise " they're coming! I see them!" And all at once the crowd rushed around the area set aside for their landing. I was swept up in the rush, but the tightly packed forms made it impossible to see. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of a wagon. I began to protest the stranger's touch automatically, but the complaints died in my mouth when I saw them on the horizon. Two brilliant specks; one green and one gold.

And then I heard a sound that chilled me to the very core.

"YOU FILTHY, TRAITOROUS, WRETCHED LITTLE WHELP!" There she was, standing back from the crowd in a faded, baby-pink robe, silky nightshirt, soggy slippers, and a glare that could scare the scales off a fish. Her orangey-red curls were disheveled in the wind, her face reddening with the cold and fury, her eyes burning with hate and indignant rage. And then she started to hurry towards me./p

I didn't think. I launched from my perch into the crowd in the opposite direction.I heard angry wails as she shoved through the mass of bodies. I ducked and wove in no particular direction. I just followed my instincts, fleeing the danger. Along with my pounding heart beat, a counterpoint of monstrous wings made my whole body throb with each concussion of air. All at once, the throbbing stopped, the crowd cheered, and then went silent, and I tripped straight between two people into the hard, cold ground.

I started to get up when I felt a hand in my hair, dragging me to my feet. I squirmed until I felt her grip slacken and then I lurched in an ungainly sprawl directly into a figure. His arm wrapped around me, the eerie silence growing in density. I hid into this strange rescuer, panting and shivering. When I had stopped panicking, I looked up. From his perfectly shined, hard, black leather boots, his finely woven, spotless trousers, the elaborately embroidered tunic, his jet black cloak fastened with an ornate golden pin, his cat like eyes, and his pointed ears. My cheeks reddened in shame and fear; I'd tripped straight into a rider.

Mother started rambling through the silence "Oh, sir, my apologies my lord, he's such a wild child, always causing trouble-"

"Not at all." His reply was confident, authoritative, and effectively silenced her immediately. I was considerably impressed. Next to him was a more human-esque rider holding a leather satchel. It was altogether unremarkable, but for some reason I couldn't look away from it. "Now, what appears to be-" he was interrupted by an abrupt 'crack' that cut through the heavy quiet like a blade. Both riders stared at the satchel. The sound was followed by a series of scratching and cracking and squeaking. The crowd was silent. Then the sounds quieted , now only a faint crick-crack sound and then a small head peeked from the satchel: a dragon hatchling, white as fresh snow with eyes full of silvery intelligence. It stared at me and I shivered. It turned its head curiously, and then launched at me. I raised an arm to hide behind and I felt the sting of tiny claws biting through my sleeve. My entire arm was taken over by a sudden electrifying cold.

I caught my breath and warily stared at the creature. I felt thoughts at the edge of my consciousness, bright and curious… and leading me away. I followed to the edge of my mind… and I could sense it, warm and deceptively observant The crowd's bizarre mix of noises brought me back. The cheers, the glares, and in the middle of it all I stood clutching a hatchling, hugged by a rider, and watching my mother's stunned expression.

-:- -:- -:-

I fidgeted uncomfortably. The female rider was sitting on one side of me, the male on the other at the kitchen table. Mother clutched a mug of tea, her knuckles white, her expression furious. "He won't be going with you! He's my son and I won't allow you to just march in and-"

"Margery, please, he cannot stay here. He has been chosen, and now he needs to be trained" he seemed tired of repeating this explanation for the seventh time. She was twice as tired.

"I won't let you take away my goddam son!" She was seething with bitter anger, her violent glare making me clutch the hatchling tighter to my chest. "He's needed here to keep the house running a-

"Pardon me, Margery." The female rider had remained silent until that point " The only thing he does here is bear your temperament" her hands began to ghost over my wounds, repairing the souvenirs of numerous beatings. I nearly sighed at the relief./p

"I don't like what you're implying! And in my own house with your filthy paws on my son!" Her face was reddening, she slammed the cup on the table and it cracked. The hot liquid bathed her wrist.

"You know exactly what I'm saying. You abuse your son, and if you don't comply you will pay dearly for this fact" she had a fierce coolness to her aura, something frightening and powerful.

"Why you little-"  
"Galbatorix is coming with us, you will stand down, and then this will be kept quiet. " Her voice was frigid with hate, actual hate for my mother. I huddled closer to her and my mother's pig eyes switched to me.

"You can't take him if he won't go. He doesn't want to go, do you? You don't want to go." Her voice had turned into a sickly sweet promise of ultimate violence.

I don't want to. Just say no. Just say no. Just say- "No. I don't want to stay here with you" my voice took on an alien chill as my nerves frayed. "I couldn't bear you anymore... And I won't. Goodbye, Mother."

I left with them. Mother's frozen, disbelief and anger was burned into my brain as my last view of my home for many years.

 **Sorry for my knack for short chapters... Just how my muse rolls. I am at her mercy in a sense. Review please~ Seriously, even hate mail is better than silence.**


	3. Welcome Home

**Hello again! Not much going on with this story yet... but I'm optimistic! XP though... seriously, this page can get lonely... but whatever! Sorry to be doing a lot of time skips, but I guess the idea is that he wouldn't remember every single day of his life, and too much detail would be boring both for me to write and you, dear readers, to sit through. Though, I have a question for anyone willing to review: Should my favorite OC make a slight cameo here? She doesn't have to, I can deviate from my normal story line, but I think it could be fun.**

 **I don't own anything Inheritance, though if I did there would be /way/ more shipping happening... I mean seriously, all the tools were present!**

 **"Name?"**

 **"Galbatorix"**

 **"Gender... Male, yes yes... Hm...How old are you, son?" I didn't know the man speaking to me. He had snowy white hair, frizzed and unmanaged. His eyes were pale blue and watery, he squinted sharply at me. His lips were torn from the canine chewing on the pale pink flesh. He was trying to muster concern to his voice, but he was obviously bored. I focused on the simmering distaste and tried to manage my nerves.**

"I'm ten."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know"

" No, son, where is your home?"

"I don't have one"

He sighed theatrically and wrote an x over a section on his parchment. "Well you aren't here to discuss geography, now are you, son?" He smiled at his own joke. He must've thought it was endearing. It was just creepy. "We're here to talk about your mother. Why don't you tell me about her, son?"

"Because she's not worth the breath" she loved that phrase. She'd scoff and toss those words to me when I would finally break and ask to leave the crawl space. 'Its not worth the breath, ya' little bastard'. Charming woman, really.

I could feel the self control it took to keep from rolling his eyes. " Now, son, we're trying to help you. Tell me about your mother." He was impatient. And prying.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I tried to keep my own boredom out of my tone.

"How was she?"

"... Fine."

"Now, don't lie to me son. Did she ever hurt you?"

"No."

His brow furrowed in frustration."Were you ever abused?"

"Never."

"Assaulted? "

"No, sir." I tried to keep from shivering.

"... Are you afraid of me?"

"No." Fear was really the wrong word.

"Are you lying?" He had that condescending look that all adults master for patronizing children.

"Yes" I bolted so quickly he couldn't even begin to yell for me to return.

Fresh air assaulted my senses, the heavy scent of pine nearly cancelling the salt on the breeze. Off to the side, the ocean reflected a steel grey sky. Birds flew in a neat triangle off of the sea, searching for somewhere safer to weather the storm.

I didn't have long to admire the view before a white blur dived out of a nearby tree. His small claws dug into my shoulder, his blue-white wings flared wide in a vain attempt to appear threatening. I grinned and stroked under his chin and down his throat like a cat. He tucked his wings and nuzzled into the touch, nearly purring. I couldn't stop looking at him. He seemed to glow in any light, he was exceptionally graceful, darting around the air in little loop and corkscrews (Xavier had said he was especially gifted for such a new hatchling). He knew exactly when I needed him most, forcing himself into my arms in the middle of the night when the shadows threatened to overwhelm me and nipping at my fingers until he dragged me from my nightmare. He was beginning to understand me, making his sweet chirps whenever I would pause and swirling a fantastic array of colors and emotions over our link. I cherished that closeness more than anything.

"Hello, friend" I still couldn't pin down the perfect name for him. I wanted him to be proud of it some day, unlike my ridiculous brand most people didn't bother to pronounce. My whole life it was "brat" from my mother, "boy" from her many clients, "son" from pompous jerks that just wanted to file me away for later reference... Sometimes I forgot I had a name.

'friend!' A sweet voice chirped to me. He always knew when to speak or not... He was beyond precious to me.

'Yes, friend' I nuzzled him fondly and made my way back to the inn. People nodded respectfully, some bowed, all made way for me like royalty... It was my first taste of any sort of power. I was torn with the urge to savor the spotlight or to bolt into the shadows... But with the ray of light perched on my shoulder, I knew I would never have to run.

I made my way up the narrow stairs and began to reach for the handle when I heard voices. Xavier and Annabelle were arguing in hushed tones, the angry whispers just barely making it to me.

"We should march straight to the high council and demand a trial! The things I found while healing that boy... And that isn't the worst! He was treated worse than dirt, Xavier, and I will no-" Annabelle sounded distraught but Xavier cut across in a smooth tone.

"Annie, we can't defend every mistreated child in the world. The elders will say the same thing they always have. It isn't our business. The best we can do is contact a human system that will look into matters-"

"That isn't good enough! Nothing ever changes. No one does anything and the victims are forgotten and silenced! I'm sick of living in a world like this, Xavier... Why can't we help anyone?" I could hear the tears in her voice.

He sighed slightly and paused before saying " We just have to have faith that in the end, we'll be able to help everyone."

I backed away from the door. They were talking about me... I was making Annabelle cry. I felt an odd sense of guilt boiling up in my throat, and I stood there dumbly for several minutes before mentally shaking myself back to awareness. I opened the door and smiled at my traveling companions. Xavier was gruff for an elf but charming in his brazenness with raven hair and brooding amber eyes. Annabelle was a sweet human rider with a love of everything sweet and small with wavy brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. She was always at ends between cheerful optimism and brooding. "Sorry I took so long… I thought he'd never be done." I sighed theatrically and Annabelle laughed in spite of herself.

"Yes, well… we can leave first thing in the morning. We have a long flight to the island." she gave me a conspiratorial wink and skipped into the adjoining room. The door closed with a definite click.

"The Island?" I tried to feign a casual manner, but I couldn't quite keep my voice from shaking.

Xavier looked up from his hands like he'd forgotten I was there. "You probably know it as Vroengard. That's a bit of a mouthful, so we just call it 'the island'. It's the location of Doru Araeba, where all riders begin and end their training." I enjoyed his quick way of clarifying things. Very efficient.

"Oh." was all I could manage. He just smirked and pulled off his boots before tucking into bed. I did the same, the hatchling curling into my chest with a contented purr. It suddenly struck me that I hadn't named him yet. The past few days had been too exhausting to even dwell on it… but the situation couldn't stand. I groped around for hours trying to call up a proper name to absolutely no avail. Everything I thought of either sounded too common or too outlandish. I promised myself to ask Xavier advice in the morning and finally drifted into unconsciousness.

To my utter horror, a dream whirled to life almost immediately. I was falling, air ripping mercilessly at my hair, my clothes, my eyes. Wind roared in my ears and I nearly blacked out from the feeling of my organs losing pace with the rest of me. I looked up, trying to discern something through the darkness. I could just make out two figures, blurred beyond recognition but I knew, though I had no evidence besides gut instincts, that one of them was my father. He reached a hand down through the shadows and I stretched my hand up. I missed by a mile and kept falling, farther away from that future I'd always wanted. I felt hands gripping at me, dragging me down through something hot and cold and utterly repulsive with slime-

I woke up screaming. The hatchling's claws were all fastened to my shirt and he was gazing at me, his silvery eyes searching my face with concern. When I regained my bearings I began soothing the creature both through our link and by lightly stroking his wings. He chirped and blew a smoke ring before releasing me and curling up on my lap. Sunlight streamed in through a gap in the thick green curtains. Xavier was already up and packing. He seemed to be a little concerned himself, but thankfully left me alone when he discerned I wasn't actually hurt.

We both finished packing as quickly as we could and met Annabelle in the bar below before departing. I rode with Annabelle this time, situated carefully in front of her. The hatchling was gliding around in circles, anxious to be in the air again. He disliked having to stay on the elder dragon's back, but agreed that he couldn't quite keep up yet. He slipped under my shirt, his small form oddly warm against my skin.

I dozed while we flew, Annabelle's arms wrapped protectively around me. My mind was mercifully blank this time, and I reawoke what felt like several hours later. Sure enough, the sun had long since dipped below the horizon and the sky was speckled with stars. Beneath us stretched nothing but clouds in every direction, the remnants of the earlier storm. Annabelle smiled at me, her hair whipping in the wind and her eyes bright with something near glee.

"We're almost there now." she was beaming "Just wait until you see it…"

I didn't have time to respond before we began to descend through the clouds. The first thing that struck me was the surprising shift in temperature. Considering we had been traveling north from Narda, it should have been much colder, but the air was warm and thick with moisture. The air smelled thickly of salt and life.

The hatchling chirped excitedly and began to squirm in my arms. I tried to hush him before realizing what had stirred him. Not far off, and quickly approaching, was an island. It had thick forests, with massive white manors along the shore. We flew on, over the expanse of greenery before we rose up to a better vantage point. Stretched out beneath us was a city… but on an absolutely massive scale. Every building looked fit for giants, the streets wide enough for a hundred men to walk side-by-side with absolute ease. Gorgeous lanterns in an innumerable array of color lit the streets and homes, fountains filled with intricate sculptures occupied every square, and at the center of it all a massive plaza stretched out. People milled around, though they seemed insignificant next to such blatant was many minutes before I registered that my mouth was hanging open in absolute awe.

Annabelle leaned into my ear "Welcome to Doru Araeba. Welcome home."


	4. Sharing Sunsets

**Okay, Okay… I know its been forever… but I took a five week vacation of sorts, just spending time with my *blush* special person. So, I'm sorry that it's been forever and a half, but my updating should be more regular now! At least until school starts back up and then… I'll burn that bridge when I get to it! Without further ado, here's the chapter that's been stumping my muse and I for weeks now.**

 **Well, that being said, this one has some blatant foreshadowing and some boring exposition... perhaps not my finest piece of drama, but it is still pretty far from when he actually went nuts. Still, training is starting up next chapter, so it should be less boring with some actual action!**

 **And... just in case anyone was unaware... you don't need an account to review... I don't bite, I promise! I accept hate and love, just... try to have a** ** _reason_** **to hate? (take your pick, there are plenty).**

 **Well, without further a-snore, chapter four~ XD**

 **-Lilly**

 **P.S. Italics either indicates emphasis, flashback, or inner monologue. Okay? Awesome!**

-:- -:- -:-

My eyes remained closed for several minutes after I had woken. The fabric covering me was too soft to be real, the bed felt like floating through a field of feathers, and I was so warm and comfortable… I was positive that I was dreaming. I was dragged out of my snooze by a sharp pain in my ear. I sat up instantly, expecting to feel a low attic ceiling striking my skull and an angry mother screaming her displeasure. Instead I heard an angry chirping sound while a thin wing membrane slapped into my shoulder.

My precious hatchling was loudly protesting the lack of breakfast.

I couldn't help but grin. Yesterday's events had been so insane, so unlikely, I was quite convinced that they were all a bad dream. If it weren't for the view before me, I wouldn't have even believed it.

I was in a bed of remarkable quality, but artistic simplicity. white sheets and linens, white stone floor with a brown rug, wooden nightstand, drawers for storage, and a desk in front of a window. A tray of food sat on the desk, largely consisting of fruit with some vegetables for variety, with a note next to it. The dragon leapt towards the platter and immediately sniffed out a small bundle of meat wrapped in leaves. He completely ignored the foliage and devoured the meat as quickly as his small form would allow, making all manner of preciously mock-vicious sounds. I nibbled idly at a strawberry and read the note.

Galbatorix Shurtugal,

Once you have eaten, please report to the courtyard for a more thorough briefing of your training. Bring your dragon with you.

Atra esterni ono thelduin  
Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onir  
Un du evarinya ono varda

I set the paper down and turned my attention to the view. My breath caught almost instantly at the pure splendor of the sight. The dorm I had been given was situated on a hill farther away from the more populated areas, which allowed for little distraction but a flawless view. The sky was painted in a glorious array of brilliant oranges and vibrant pinks in the east, and the sun hadn't even fully presented itself over the horizon, only a sliver of golden light on the edge of the trees. My thoughts strayed from the sunset before me to the painting of such a similar sunset hanging directly behind his desk…

Annabelle walked in front of me, her stride determined and strong. She introduced the three of us to the guards posted on either side of an oak door They nodded and moved aside for us to pass. Xavier loped along, seemingly bored by the proceedings. We passed through a hall apparently paneled in dark wood, the carpeting a lush, decadent forest green so thick that our shoes seemed to sink into the fabric. We saw no more guards and no door, but Annabelle again announced us into the empty space. The wood shifted with a whole chorus of creaks to reveal an archway leading into a small room.

A warm voice beckoned us forward. I was fairly relaxed until I saw him. Behind a large, perfect desk sat perhaps the most perfect man I had ever seen. He was perfectly tall, tanned, and muscled. His hair was perfect, his eyes were perfectly warm and inviting, yet dangerous in some hidden way. He smiled perfectly, and said in a perfectly hypnotic voice, "So, your journey was a success! Then you must be Galbatorix. Glad to finally meet you." He extended his hand, with a winning smile.

My brain only muddled through the most rudimentary observation "You pronounced my name correctly" I was in awe. No one had ever managed such a feat other than my mother.

"Of course. Though, it is a little lengthy. Teachers tend to appreciate nicknames in such cases, but that is entirely your decision. The dorm room is all ready, so whenever you feel like retiring, just ask either Annabelle or Xavier to show you the way. Any questions?"

"Just one, sir" He commanded respect instinctively, like a king, or a general "Who are you?"

Annabelle and Xavier gaped with obvious distress "You really don't know, kiddo?" She seemed to be floored by such ignorance.

He only smiled and shook his head "I suppose it's to be expected. I don't exactly act like the part, do I?" He winked. I could feel something flutter uncomfortably in my chest. "My name is Vrael"

If it weren't for last second self control, my jaw would have hit the ground. "As in… the Vrael?" I was standing in the presence of the leader of the riders, the greatest warrior, mage and leader, in all of human history… and acting like a dunce. "I am so sorry, sir I-" My brain leaped to the painting covering most of the back wall. It seemed too real to be paint, as if the scene was a window frozen in time. The only thing that betrayed it was the bird caught mid-flight across the sky.

He noticed my distraction "That is from my very first sunrise as Shurtugal. You can never forget the sight. You'll understand, come tomorrow. Ah, but you seem exhausted! Please don't let me keep you from resting. I'm sure we'll see each other again, Galbatorix." He returned to the paperwork spread before him and we filed out of the room. My head was spinning, my heart was pounding, and Jay was excitedly chirping all the way back to our assigned room.

"He wasn't exaggerating, was he friend? What a view…" He chirruped and let his own excitement melt into my own. We waited until the sun had fully risen, just content in our closeness and in the pure serenity of the moment. Now that we had met, crossed an ocean, and met Vrael, anything else would seem easy.

At least that's what I hoped.

-:- -:- -:-

 **So, weeks and weeks of writer's block fixed in an hour and a half! Sorry about the flash-back format, I promise not to make a habit of it, but I just couldn't get over the creativity block any other way (no, really, I tried) Thanks for reading, feel free to toss a review my way if you have a minute, or just a follow/fav if you don't. Bye then!**


End file.
